1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to guides used to hold food pans in place for prep tables used in the food service industry. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a guide having multiple discrete levels at which to place the food pans.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the food service industry, prep tables are used in kitchens to help cooks or other personnel to prepare dishes. The tables will typically comprise a refrigerated compartment, and an open table top. One or more food pans are placed in the open table top, and hold one or more food items. The food in the pans is kept at a food safe temperature by the refrigerated compartment below them.
In currently available systems, there is no way for users of these prep tables to adjust for ambient conditions, which can vary significantly. The height of the pans may need to be changed to lower them deeper into the table top, or elevate them closer to the surface. In current designs, the guides holding the pans must be removed and reattached to allow for different heights, or multiple pan guides must be purchased for each level desired. Changing pan guides can be very difficult and time-consuming, and buying several different guides can be costly. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that alleviates these problems.